TO After The Birth Mother
by itsafour
Summary: They had been so close to losing everything; he was sure she wasn't handling very well the emotional rollercoaster she'd just finished riding on. - Set on TOW The Birth Mother, season 10, after they finally sign the adoption papers.


_**Author's note: First of all, I wanna thank all the sweet people who left reviews on the previous fics. I'm new to this, so it's really a crazy experience for me, haha. Thank you!**_

 _ **About this story, I feel it's a little weird, but it's one of those in-between scenes I always imagine happening in canon, so I felt like writing it to get it out of my head. It's set on TOW The Birth Mother, after they finally sign the adoption papers. Hopefully, I could portray what I believe to be one of their most emotional moments.**_

 _ **Okay, that's it. ^^'**_

* * *

He hadn't even shut the door of their hotel room when he felt his wife forcefully kiss him, the fact that Monica was freakishly strong being the reason why Chandler felt his back slam against the now closed door. She kissed him with the intensity of a thousand suns. It looked like one of those moments when she was incredibly horny, and that would be completely normal, and quite well received, if they hadn't just signed the adoption papers.

He kissed her back, obviously, but couldn't help teasing her a little too.

"Whoaa… First you lie about being a reverend, then you get all horny after knowing you'll be a mother… Wow, someone's so _not_ going to Heaven."

She groaned in frustration and just resumed kissing him.

Intense kisses turned into softer kisses that turned into light pecks until her head was then resting on his chest, her arms around his waist, holding him so tight he felt like he would break in half.

Chandler joked about her current behavior, but he knew. He just knew. They had been so close to losing everything; he was sure she wasn't handling very well the emotional rollercoaster she'd just finished riding on.

"I'm sorry", came her weak voice. "For lying, I mean."

Chandler just smiled fondly, brushing his lips on her forehead, using his hands to stroke her arms that were still around him.

"Aw, honey, it's okay. Everything's fine now, that's all that matters."

"Chandler…" She looked up. "Thank you so much."

He could tell she was about to bawl her eyes out, but she didn't, not yet.

"Thank you so much, for everything." Her voice started to falter a little. "For marrying me. For being there for me. For our baby. Thank you." And she hid her face again, resting her head on his chest, wetting his shirt a little with her finally free tears.

He wasn't the crying kind of guy, but that situation was making him feel really close to bawling his own eyes out. They've finally gotten there. He didn't screw anything up! He actually helped!

They did it.

They were going to be parents.

It was his turn now. He put his hands on each side of her face, forcing her to look up. And then he kissed her. He kissed her like his life depended on it. It was passionate, forceful on both sides, so much that it almost hurt. They opened their mouths, used their tongues, slowly deepening their already passionate kiss. His arms were all around her, holding her for dear life. Her arms were still holding him tight around his waist. It felt as if they couldn't get enough of each other.

In need of air, they broke apart a little. He rested his forehead on hers, and they looked at each other, laughing like maniacs. Their faces were all flushed from the kissing, hers wet with the tears she'd just shed.

"I love you so much", Monica was the first one to say.

"I love you", was the only possible answer.

Then the phone rang, interrupting their little moment. She tried to dry her face with her hands, still unable to function properly, so getting the phone was definitely a job for him.

He exhaled all the air he didn't even know he was holding in, and took the phone off the hook. "Hello. Yes, this is Chandler Bing. Oh, yeah! Of course, yes! We're going downstairs in 5 minutes. Yes, sure. Okay, thank you."

She looked at him with inquiring eyes.

"Erica forgot to give us the sonogram picture. She's still downstairs. Wonders if we still want it." He gave her his signature smile.

Monica beamed. She was so happy she couldn't even put her feelings into words.

Taking a deep breath, she answered "Let's go, then."

They shared a quick peck on the lips and a long stare before leaving their hotel room.


End file.
